


Carousel Memories, New and Old

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: FEmslash February [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, It's not as severe as one would assume, The point of this fic was to be sweet so it's brought up but overcome, The summary is deceptive about how serious this its overall lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: While at an amusement park, Sumia is forced to confront a fear she considers rather silly... but luckily Cordelia is supportive and things aren't always so scary when you're not alone.Inspired by the first three prompts of Femslash Februrary, "Attractive", "Fear", and "Carousel".





	Carousel Memories, New and Old

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic of 2018!!! Wooo! I'm ass at month long challenges (I apologize for anyone who was following my Josuyasu month stuff, I might fill in those gaps this year lmao), so I decided a way to handle this would be do them in chunks, so I'm combining days one through three here. Luckily Sumidelia is easy for me to write and there gals are so sweet I should be able to come up with stuff for all the prompts. They are as follows:
> 
> 1) Attractive  
> 2) Fear  
> 3) Carousel
> 
>  
> 
> [Find all the prompts here!](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, forgive the typos, I wrote most of this at 1am.

“U-Uhm, maybe we can go on another ride?” Sumia refused to look at her girlfriend as she spoke, preferring instead to grip Cordelia’s sleeve and stare at a piece of gum that had been trodden over all day.

Cordelia’s eyebrows shot to the sky, “Well, alright, but I don’t see why,” she gestured over to the carousel in question, which was a defining attraction of the park, being maintained and kept in top condition for nearly fifty years, “There’s just about no line right now and it’s partly why I wanted to come here.”

Though she knew Cordelia would never make an active effort to guilt-trip her, Sumia’s eyes went wide and her heart sank. What an awful girlfriend that she was! She knew all the things Cordelia loved, some of which included: historical sites and making new cherished memories with Sumia. How could she deny her this? She shook her head, putting on the most convincing smile she could, “Actually, I think it’ll be fine. I was just worried that the spinning might make me sick after the cotton candy, but I feel better now.”

The suspicions of her girlfriend were still clearly raised, but she let he change of heart slide, not wanting to further agitate the clearly anxious woman. They moved to get in line, and it was just before the last ride before there own concluded that Sumia came clean.

“I’m...afraid of carousels. The one at my local park was always really rundown and once when I was on it when I was a kid the horse I was on broke, and I got pretty badly hurt,” she balled her fist, ashamed of her weakness, “So now I’m afraid of a kiddy ride.”

“Sumia, did you think I was going to judge you for that?” The tone in Cordelia’s voice was that of hurt, not doing much to help with the guilt Sumia felt.

“N-NO! I just... I don’t want you think I’m silly. I’ve gotten so much better about things like these lately but I just can’t get past this...”

Cordelia gripped Sumia’s hand tightly, bringing it up to her lips to kiss her knuckles, ignoring the looks of those around them, “If you want us to get out of this line right now, we can. I won’t make you get on or just sit there and watch me.”

Even though it was a matter so small, tears threatened in Sumia’s eyes, though she quickly wiped them away, “I want to try this. With you. I think if I can overcome it with anyone, it’d be you.”

“I hope you mean that because it appears to be our turn,” Cordelia said, and true to her word the platform had stopped spinning and riders were exiting through the otherside of the fencing, and the operator made to open the gate, “Last chance to turn back. I won’t be angry.”

“I can do this. Promise.”

Life left no room for any second guessing as they were ushered onto the wooden platform. The style of this carousel was that all the seats were comprised of horse; there were none of the sled or swinging seats found on others, or any non equine animals. Though not every horse went up and down. Sumia seated herself on one of the stationery horses, and Cordelia sat on on of the moving ones beside her.

Once everyone onboard had properly looped the leather belts around their waists to remain secured, the underpaid operator smacked a button and around they went to the tune of jovial classical music.

From the moment she sat Sumia gripped the poles until she could feel her knuckles screaming. The slow pace and circular movement were not what scared her, but rather it was the memories of feeling safe and secure only for it all to suddenly go crashing to the ground and ending with her nearly breaking a leg. She turned her head to speak her fears to Cordelia, but was silenced by the sight.

This was the last ride they had elected to go on, so the afternoon sky was starting to melt into an evening one, presenting the perfect backdrop for the bright carousel lights to illuminate Cordelia’s face in a way that increased her natural radiance. The heavenly glow was compounded by the look of serene contentment upon her face as she likely recalled found memories of carousels in her youth. Cordelia was not often one to let herself enjoy things, preferring more to worry over others instead, so seeing such pleasure on her face outside of their home was rare.

It was easy to take for granted just how attractive Cordelia’s face was, especially when she was smiling.

Who had time to fear, when you had an angel rising and falling on an ornately decorated wooden horse like a boat on pleasant sea.

The horses...were rather lovely too, weren't they? Not as beautiful as the redheaded woman astride it, but the level of detail put into their sculpting and painting was impressive. Ever since she was small horses were Sumia favorite animal, and she realized now what she had been missing out on for so long. She took a moment to look away from the mount to gaze again upon its rider.

Sumia had spent most her time on the plant an anxious mess, pressing on through life awkwardly and with two left feet. But Cordelia had been there for her ever since middle school. She never thought that the crush of her youth would have become the woman she was probably going to spend the rest of her life with. Nothing could ever outweigh her gratitude towards her girlfriend.

Luckily for Sumia, her musings had carried her safely for the duration of the ride, because she had only just come back to her senses when the carousel came to a halt, and the riders were ushered off. Cordelia offered assistance for Sumia’s dismount and it was gladly accepted (mostly because Cordelia’s han felt nice on her waist).

“I was really surprised,” Cordelia said as she treated them both to ice cream afterwards (vanilla for herself and strawberry for her partner), “With how I’ve seen things make you anxious before, I expected you to handle that a lot worse, honestly. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I was just as surprised,” Sumia thanked her and accepted her sweet treat, “Maybe I just mixed hesitance up with fear.”

Cordelia smiled, using the hand that was not holding a cone to hold her girlfriend’s, “Well, I’m happy I got to share that with you.”

“Me too.”

They strolled towards the exit leisurely, hand-in-hand, a happy new memory forged between them.•

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of dismissed her fear quickly, but there were two reasons for that: 1) This was supposed to be short and sweet, not an in-depth piece and 2) I was relating it to my experiences (I don't project onto Sumia all the time, noooope...) where I thought something was a fear and turns out I was just scared of getting hurt instead of the act itself (it was snowboarding for me), but since I was doing it with someone I was comfortable with I got over it. 
> 
> Overall, thank you for reading!


End file.
